Submachine Gun
, the most frequently featured submachine gun in the Call of Duty series.]] , another common submachine gun in the series.]] A , often abbreviated as SMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series, appearing in all games. Submachine Guns make a bridge between a Light Machine Gun and a Pistol, having the fire rate of a Light Machine gun, while having the mobility and range more similar to that of a pistol. Submachine guns are often found to be extremely powerful in close quarters, but much less potent at longer ranges. However, some Submachine Guns feature a range more akin to that of an Assault Rifle, and are often viewed as SMG-Assault Rifle hybrids. List of Submachine Guns in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' Thompson menu icon CoD1.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon CoD1.png|MP40 Sten menu icon CoD1.png|Sten PPSh-41 menu icon CoD1.png|PPSh-41 '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' Thompson Side FH.png|Thompson MP40 Side FH.PNG|MP40 Grease Gun Side FH.png|Grease Gun Sten Side FH.png|Sten PPSh-41 Side FH.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty 2 '' Thompson Menu Icon CoD2.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon CoD2.png|MP40 Grease Gun 3rd person CoD2.png|Grease Gun Sten model CoD2.png|Sten PPSh-41 pickup CoD2.png|PPSh-41 PPS-42 Third Person CoD2.png|PPS-42 '' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Thompson *MP40 *MAS 38 *Beretta 1938 Call of Duty 3 *MP40 *Sten *Thompson Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' MP5 menu icon CoD4.png|MP5 Skorpion menu icon CoD4.png|Skorpion Mini-Uzi menu icon CoD4.png|Mini-uzi AK-74u menu icon CoD4.png|AK-74u P90 menu icon CoD4.png|P90 '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) '' MP5 third person MWDS.png|MP5 MAC-10 third person MWDS.png|MAC-10 Mini-Uzi third person MWDS.png|Mini-Uzi '' ''Call of Duty: World at War '' Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40 Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Thompson WaWFF.png|Thompson MP40 3rd person WaWFF.png|MP40 Type 100 WaWFF.png|Type 100 Sten 3rd person WaWFF.png|Sten '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] '' Thompson Inventory WaWDS.jpg|Thompson MP40 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|MP40 PPSh-41 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|PPSh-41 Type 100 Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Type 100 Sten Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Sten Lanchester Sub-Machine Gun.jpg|Lanchester (Multiplayer only) '' ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' MP5 Inventory MW Mobilized.jpg|MP5 MP7 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|MP7 P90 MW2DS.png|P90 Skorpion MW2DS.png|Skorpion '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' MP5K menu icon.png|MP5K Skorpion menu icon BO.png|Skorpion MAC11 menu icon BO.png|MAC11 Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u Uzi menu icon BO.png|Uzi PM63 menu icon BO.png|PM63 MPL menu icon BO.png|MPL Spectre Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Spectre Kiparis Menu BO.png|Kiparis '' '' PPSh-41 Third Person BO.png|PPSh-41 (Campaign Only) Sten Third Person BO.png|Sten (Campaign Only) MP40 Third Person BO.png|MP40 (Singleplayer and Zombies Only) Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson (Original Zombies Maps Only) Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 (Original Zombies Maps Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *MAT49 *M10 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' MP5 menu icon MW3.png|MP5 Ump45 menu icon MW3.png|UMP45 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 P90 Menu Icon MW3.png|P90 PM-9 Menu Icon MW3.png|PM-9 MP7 menu icon MW3.png|MP7 AK-74u menu icon MW3.png|AK-74u (Campaign and Spec Ops Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' P90 Inventory MW3DS.png|P90 M10 MW3DS Icon.png|M10 MP7 Inventory MW3DS.png|MP7 Skorpion Inventory MW3DS.png|Skorpion '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' MP7 Menu Icon BOII.png|MP7 PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector K10 MSMC Menu Icon BOII.png|MSMC Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO Peacekeeper Menu Icon BOII.png|Peacekeeper (Revolution DLC) '' '' Uzi menu icon BOII.png|Uzi (Campaign and Zombies Only) AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u (Campaign and Zombies Only) MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5 (Campaign and Zombies Only) M1927 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1927 (Zombies Only) MP40 menu icon BOII.png|MP40 (Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty Online '' AKS-74U menu icon CoDO.png|AKS-74U Mini-Uzi icon CoDO.png|Mini-Uzi PDW90 menu icon CoDO.png|PDW90 MP5K menu icon CoDO.png|SMG5 SMG5SD menu icon CoDO.png|SMG5SD Thompson menu icon CoDO.png|Thompson UMG icon CoDO.png|UMG Vector icon CoDO.png|Vector '' *Additionally, the Fate assault rifle can be toggled to submachine gun mode. Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Bizon model CoDG.png|Bizon CBJ-MS model CoDG.png|CBJ-MS Vector CRB model CoDG.png|Vector CRB Vepr Menu Icon CoDG.png|Vepr K7 model CoDG.png|K7 MTAR-X model CoDG.png|MTAR-X Ripper model CoDG.png|Ripper (Devastation DLC) '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' KF5 menu icon AW.png|KF5 MP11 menu icon AW.png|MP11 ASM1 menu icon AW.png|ASM1 SN6 menu icon AW.png|SN6 SAC3 menu icon AW.png|SAC3 AMR9 menu icon AW.png|AMR9 MP40 menu icon AW.png|MP40 (Current Gen Update) Repulsor menu icon AW.jpg|Repulsor (Current Gen Update) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' Kuda menu icon BO3.png|Kuda VMP menu icon BO3.png|VMP Weevil menu icon BO3.png|Weevil Vesper menu icon BO3.png|Vesper Pharo menu icon BO3.png|Pharo Razorback menu icon BO3.png|Razorback Bootlegger third person BO3.png|Bootlegger (Zombies only) '' List of Cut Submachine Guns Call of Duty: World at War '' Sten 3rd person WaW.png|Sten PPS-42 menu icon WAW.png|PPS-42 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' AK-74u cut menu icon MW2.png|AK-74u MP5 cut HUD icon MW2.png|MP5 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' Vector cut menu icon MW3.png|Vector MP5k Holographic MW3.png|MP5K '' Call of Duty: Ghosts'' '' UMP45 Holographic Sight CODG.png|UMP45 '' Category:Weapon Types